Seaside Hill Train Station
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: A new train station is opened at Seaside Hill, which allowed Old King Coal and his train named Chuffy to expand on their travels, and to further expand Seaside Hill's popularity.
1. Chapter 1

**Seaside Hill Train Station**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: It looks like Seaside Hill is getting yet another tourist attraction, just like the ones in a few of my other fanfics, and some of the ones by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

* * *

Chuffy the Train emerged from a mearby train tunnel and pulled up to the new train station in Seaside Hill, stopping right in between both tunnels on each side of the station.

"Hurr! At last, this train station is up and running! Now Chuffy can experience the beauty and the attractions of Seaside Hill while also making money off of anyone who wants to ride this train! Chuffy could use extra coal and upgrades." Old King Coal claimed.

Before long, a group of Egg Pawns lined up next to Chuffy, paying in Gold Rings as they each hopped into Chuffy's caboose.

"Rings? No Jiggies or Notes? I guess they will do." Old King Coal decided, before Dry Bowser walked by.

"So, you're starting a Train Ride business?" Dry Bowser asked.

"Hurrrrrr! Of course! Chuffy needs to make a living, as do I!" OKC stated.

Dry Bowser glanced at Chuffy, his skeletal hands on his hips. "Wow. You really care about that train if yours, do you?"

OKC grunted. "Chuffy is my life! Without Chuffy, I'm just an old lump of coal! I would rather be a merry old sole!"

"Suit yourself." Dry Bowser walked away as Chuffy prepared to leave the station, its wheels turning vigorously as it went through the other tunnel.

Meanwhile, Toadette was standing near the train station, seeing Chuffy leave the train station, which reminded her of something, prompting her to head south to where Waluigi was stationed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuffy returned from the Isle o' Hags, its back being empty except for some boxes.

"Boy, am I glad that Chuffy got rid of that load." Old King Coal stated from inside the boiler. "Now what other services would these folk want from me and Chuffy?"

Then, R.O.B. came by holding a box full of washing machine parts, placing them in Chuffy's back. "OKC, do me a favor and send these to Grunty Industries. I went there the other day and it turns out that the bear with the bird isn't always there for this dirty factory workers." he mentioned in his robotic voice.

"Chuffy will be more than glad to do that for you." Old King Coal responded. "A job so easy that even an amateur shaman could do it."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, Mumbo was sleeping in his hut, when he was abruptly awaken by a disturbance somewhere far away.

"Mumbo sense talk of bad magic!" Mumbo mumbled as he quickly dozed off and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi and Daisy were hanging out at the train station as Chuffy pulled in, stopping right next to the train sign.

"All aboard Chuffy!" Old King Coal declared from inside the boiler.

"Wow! So this is the train that goes to a place called the Isle o' Hags?" Daisy asked.

Luigi nodded. "Yes. You wanna go check it out?"

"Boy do I!" Daisy stated.

Suddenly, King Bob-omb and Goomboss appeared out of nowhere.

"Not so fast, you skinny green bean!" King Bob-omb yelled.

Luigi put his hands on his hips. "Hey! I'm not a bean! I don't even have Bean Fever!"

"Tell it to somebody in the Beanbean Kingdom. Come with us!" Goomboss stated as he and King Bob-omb handcuffed Luigi for the umpteenth time, throwing him into Chuffy's back.

"Hey! Chuffy is not a police train!" Old King Coal complained from inside Chuffy's boiler.

"That's not the case. We're just...taking him somewhere." King Bob-omb pointed out.

Goomboss nodded. "Yeah. What's the worst possible place that this train goes to?"

"Hurr! That would be Grunty Industries! It is a polluting factory in the Isle o' Hags."

"Perfect! Take him there!" King Bob-omb got into Chuffy's back, with Goomboss following as Chuffy prepared to leave.

Meanwhile, Daisy looked at Chuffy's boiler, getting a mischievous thought as she approached it.

"HURR! DON'T YOU DARE!" Old King Coal yelled, causing the area to shake a bit. "No butt players like you are going to play your butts into Chuffy's boiler. **_EVER!_**"

Daisy frowned, before smiling again as an idea suddenly came to her head. "I know! I'll visit Wally at his taco stand like I always do! That'll take my mind off of this!" she decided as she stormed off, leaving poor Luigi stuck on a train bound for Grunty Industries as King Bob-omb and Goomboss made sure he couldn't get away as Chuffy started rolling along the track, heading into the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Emmett Brown was pushing a DeLorean time machine up to the train station while Chuffy was there.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Emmett asked.

"Hurr! Arn't you that mad scientist with the time machine?" Old King Coal asked from inside Chuffy's boiler.

"Great Scott! You know who I am. That's quite an odd coincidence. It's also intriguing how you live inside this locomotive of yours." Doc gasped.

"That's because I am Old King Coal! And this is Chuffy, my train."

"That's intriguing. Anyway, I came here because my time machine has run out of gas while traveling through the space time continuum, and there isn't a gas station anywhere around here."

"NO! Chuffy is not going to push your crazy car! The last train that did that back in 1885 fell into a ravine! I won't risk Chuffy's life for a stupid car!" OKC stated, being unreasonable.

"Actually, that's not why I'm here. I need some coal that I can convert into ordinary gasoline with one of my latest inventions, since I've been working on a way to be able to come across gasoline in any time period, even in the Old West."

"Are you going to go back in time to stop Chuffy's ancestor from falling into that ravine?" OKC asked rhetorically.

Emmett sighed. "You must really be obsessed with trains. Especially this one. speaking of which, did you know that I built a flying train time machine?"

"Hurr! Just take what you need and leave!"

Without another word, OKC threw a lump of coal out of Chuffy's boiler, which landed in Emmett's hands as he pushed the time machine away, personally getting tired of Old King Coal's remarks.


	5. Chapter 5

Humba Wumba who was wearing her usual yellow dress and a headband, finished using her magic fixing up Chuffy the Train after an earlier incident.

"Thank you miss shaman. Chuffy is once again back up and running. I can always count on you and your magic." Old King Coal stated from inside Chuffy's boiler.

"Anything to help big lump of coal with train and services." Humba Wumba responded.

Meanwhile, Mumbo Jumbo was standing next to Chuffy, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Mumbo jealous of this. Mumbo put train back on tracks! If not for Mumbo, bear and bird, talking lump of coal who not a merry old sole not be here."

"What you did was impressive, but this female shaman is better than you. Deal with that." Old King Coal responded.

"You irritate Mumbo more than bird can!" Mumbo complained.

"Mumbo still amateur. Mumbo still need more practice." Humba pointed out.

Mumbo pointed his skull scepter at Humba. "Mumbo practice more magic! Humba one day see that Mumbo good with magic! Mumbo once had role of Humba Wumba! Mumbo turn bear and bird into flying bee just like Humba did!"

"But Humba do it better! Bee transformation the way I do it allow bear and bird as bee to shoot stingers! Also, Humba prove that washing machine not much bad magic if in use at right place." Humba stated.

Old King Coal sighed as Mumbo and Humba continued arguing in front of Chuffy, feeling tempted to leave the station.


	6. Chapter 6

Toadette walked by the train station, seeing that it was empty, and that Chuffy the train was not there, before noticing the two dark tunnels on the sides.

"Hmm...I wonder what it's like inside those train tunnels?" Toadette thought. Then, out of curiosity, she approached the tunnel on the left side of the train station, but before she could get far inside, a mysterious voice spoke.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you! There are bad things in there..."

"What? Who said that?" Toadette exclaimed.

Suddenly, a mysterious brown colored mole in a military uniform emerged from the dark tunnel. "Have you no ears, missy? That was me, Drill sergeant Jamjars reporting for your safety!"

"Wow. A military mole!" Toadette grabbed her head with both her hands. "Oh, and yeah I don't physically have ears, but I can hear just fine! Although the same can't be said for me having a nose, which is actually good sometimes!"

"I don't have time for your arguable assumptions, little mushroom missy! And neither do you, if you like getting run over!" Jamjars exclaimed.

Toadette scoffed. "Oh please. Chuffy the train always comes in from the right! Which means that so do all other trains that pass through here. So I should be fine as long as I-"

Suddenly, Jamjars hopped out of the way as a large random train that was apparently being ridden by Bugs Bunny came through the station from the left tunnel.

"It can happen in fanfics too, folks. Let that be a lesson to you kiddies." Bugs stated, facing the audience from inside the train.

After it passed, Toadette groaned, having been flattened by the coming train. "Owie..." she groaned.

"That rabbit has a point, little miss overly cute! Always expect these bad things to come, whether you're in a cartoon or a fanfic." Jamjars exclaimed. "Dismissed!" he then jumped back into the tunnel, disappearing inside without a trace.


	7. Chapter 7

Waluigi dragged himself and a couple of brown bags up to the train station as Chuffy the Train pulled in.

"Hey lanky. Going somewhere?" Old King Coal asked from inside the train's boiler.

"Yes. I just quit my taco stand, so I'm leaving Seaside Hill. From now on, I'm sticking with my Motor Oil Company."

"Hurrrr! Chuffy will have an easier time with those gassy types. But that's not the point. Where are you going?"

Waluigi boarded Chuffy. "I dunno. Maybe my Motor Oil Company? Just go."

"Very well." OKC finished as Chuffy started rolling along, leaving the train station and heading into the tunnel.


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom who was wearing a cat suit, popped up in front of the train station in Seaside Hill while Chuffy was currently stationed.

"Oooh! This train could take me to other places that I could try this cat suit at!" Peach exclaimed, feeling excited as she approached Chuffy, only to be stopped by Old King Coal's raspy voice.

"Hurrrrr! Where are you going, princess?" OKC asked from inside Chuffy's boiler.

"Huh? Who said that?" Peach wondered.

"Me! Inside this train's boiler! I'm Old King Coal and I own Chuffy, who happens to be this train."

"So are you a merry old sole?" Peach asked. "Because I'm a princess, and it's nice to meet someone else who is royalty-"

"HURR! Why do many assume that!?" OKC growled. "I am just a big piece of talking coal who owns this train that goes to the Isle O' Hags."

"Oh I see. Anyway, I would like to ride please." Peach stated, before her stomach growled, prompting her to place her hands on her butt, bending down as a loud, brassy tuba fart came out, her tail which was part of the cat suit being lifted by her royal blast of gas.

"Whoopsie! Better out than in!" Peach giggled, another raunchy fart coming out.

"And for both of us, better outside than inside." OKC stated, referring to Peach riding outside of the locomotive itself as he knew that Chuffy would explode if methane were to get in Chuffy's boiler. "Ride in the back of Chuffy."

"Ok I will!" Peach agreed as she hopped into Chuffy's storage car on all fours.

As Chuffy began to leave the station on all fours, Waluigi walked by and watched, returning from his Oil Company. "Wow. It's too bad trains don't run on oil. But luckily they don't run on natural gas either." Waluigi thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Uncle Grandpa appeared in front of the train station while Chuffy was once again stationed at it. "Good Morning!" he stated.

"Hurrrr! It's not morning anymore!" Old King Coal mentioned from inside Chuffy's boiler.

"Who said that?" Uncle Grandpa wondered. "Was it the train?"

Uncle Grandpa popped into Chuffy's boiler, seeing Old King Coal himself before him.

"Hurrrr! Few have ever bothered to enter Chuffy's boiler! And by few, I mean that bear and bird!" OKC mentioned. "I am Old King Coal! What do you want?"

"Mister Coal King, as your uncle and grandpa, how would you like me to help you?" Uncle Grandpa asked.

OKC dropped his jaw, feeling skeptical. "What?"

"Just respond before someone completely random and totally insane happens to you, this train or even this boiler!" Belly Bag exclaimed.

"Hurrrrr! I don't need help! Get out!" OKC growled, the furnace suddenly getting hotter as the floor heated up, getting brighter as Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag both melted abruptly, disappearing.

Uncle Grandpa reappeared at the Whale Island, looking at the Seaside Hill mainland from afar. "Good Morning!"

Belly Bag sighed, Uncle Grandpa being dummer than usual.


	10. Chapter 10

Old King Coal was inside Brewster's Roost Cafe, being outside of Chuffy for once. "One coffee please. I must get back to Chuffy immediately."

"Sure." Brewster prepared a cup of coffee, handing it to Old King Coal. "It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up."

"176 degrees? Wow this coffee is really cold." Old King Coal stated. "It's so cold, it would make Chuffy's boiler crack."

Brewster stared at Old King Coal, not moving an inch.

* * *

Later, Brewster came to the train station with Chuffy stationed at it with a truck full of hot coffee that's been brewed at 176 degrees, grabbing a hose and pouring into Chuffy's boiler. And sure enough, Chuffy's boiler cracked, causing Old King Coal to rage, his train needing repairs again.

"Hurrrrrrrr! You Animal Double Crossers!" OKC raged.


	11. Chapter 11

Chuffy pulled up at the train station in Seaside Hill, with Shantae getting out of it.

"Thanks for the ride, Old King Coal!" Shantae stated, her hands on her hips. "It's amazing how I was able to get here all the way from Sequin Land."

"Hurrrr! Chuffy will one day he able to travel all over the world and across all alternate worlds if I keep this up!" OKC stated.

Suddenly, Risky's ship landed on its feet in front of the train station, with Risky and a group of six Tinkerbats jumping out of it. Shantae chenched her fists in anger.

"Not you again! It's bad enough that they're forcing me to work together with you!" Shantae complained.

Risky pulled out her saber. "We meet again, Shantae!" she claimed, grinning sinisterly.

"What are you even doing here in Seaside Hill, Risky?" Shantae asked, staring angrily at the notorious female pirate.

"I'm doing what all pirates do! Stealing whatever I want! And I came here in search of gold and other various artifacts!" Risky claimed. "And you're not going to do anything about it!"

Shantae growled, shaking her fists in rage. "Oh if I had my genie powers..."

Risky chuckled evilly to herself. "Well you don't! And you won't for a while! Ho ho ho!" Risky pointed her saber at Shantae. "Tinkerbats, get her!"

The Tinkerbats hopped towards Shantae, who used her Hair whips to fight back as Risky hops back into her ship.

"Maybe there's a place here that sells artifacts! Maybe I can raid a place like that and steal something valuable! We'll meet again little miss former half-genie. Ho ho ho!"

With that, Risky's ship used its legs to jump into the air, disappearing once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Old King Coal was a very old coal

And a very old coal was he

He chugged through the night, and he choo'd through and bold

And he did it with his train Chuffy.

* * *

"Hurrrr! Nothing so rare can compare with me and Chuffy!" Old King Coal stated, riding Chuffy along the tracks, his train literally being nowhere as it prepared to arrive at it's next destination.

* * *

Meanwhile at Seaside Hill's train station, Toadette was sitting around, seeing that Chuffy was nowhere to be seen.

"That's weird...the train is not here. It's usually always here." Toadette thought.

Just then, Chuffy pulled up to the station, before the chapter came to an abrupt stop because this author completely ran out of ideas for it.

"Oh come on! You must have something left!" Toadette pleaded.

Sure enough, Chuffy stopped in front of the train sign, and Banjo and Kazooie got on it, telling OKC to take them back to the Isle O' Hags. Chuffy then left the station.


End file.
